ben10ultimatealienpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Alpha and Omega (SoulWeaver Adventures)
Alpha and Omega is the episode from SoulWeaver Adventures. Plot see Upchuck Norris on an asteroid staring at Earth. He's using Epicvision to watch the humans. Upchuck Norris: Those stupid unawesomite humans seem to like another him. Horribly ugly Omega. raised his hand and a giant clothesline full of pants appeared. He pointed at Earth and the pants flew to it. UN smiled. The pants landed on Ravenloss. SoulWeaver Hidhi: Those pants look sexy! I wanna wear them! EE! guy threw off his old pants and put the new ones on. His eyes started glowing and he was in a trance. The pants walked him away. Just then, his hiding buliding. When Guardian Galvanic Mechamorph Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Aegis X7 and SoulWeaver Vera are in the scene to was on top of a building. SoulWeaver Vera: This looks tall enough. K, let's go! Galvanic Mechamorph Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Aegis X7 and SoulWeaver Vera jumped off of the building and right before he landed on his hoverboard, he morphed back his normal shape. Guardian Galvanic Mechamorph Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Aegis X7 (SoulWeaver Adventures): That is fun. then, the alien pants started attacking some SoulWeaver's people, except Tomix, ripping off their pants and making them wear the alien ones. The people were all wearing the pants and walking to somewhere. SoulWeaver Vera: Why is everyone wearing the same pants? SoulWeaver Hidhi: Hey, is upgrade lines guy! Wear pants! NOW. threw a pair of the pants at Guardian Galvanic Mechamorph Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Aegis X7 falls down and they started biting him. Guardian Galvanic Mechamorph Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Aegis X7 (SoulWeaver Adventures): IDIOTS! Galvanic Mechamorph Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Aegis X7 was forced back and made him wear the alien pants. Galvanic Mechamorph Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Aegis X7 no effect is all Super Saiyans for alien pants couldn't control his legs anymore. He was forced to walk with the rest of the people. Guardian Galvanic Mechamorph Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Aegis X7 (SoulWeaver Adventures): Evil alien pants, great. Galvanic Mechamorph Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Aegis X7 morphed his turned to Mechamorph Armor. Song Galvanic Mechamorph Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Aegis X7 tried to morph out of the pants, but they electrocuted him. He tried to rip them off, but they were indestructible! Guardian Galvanic Mechamorph Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Aegis X7 (SoulWeaver Adventures): Get out! they uses Broly's Gigantic Buster but alien pants to pair of pants finishing blast and he crashed into a wall. But after Soul Vera flying around him. Guardian Galvanic Mechamorph Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Aegis X7 (SoulWeaver Adventures): Well that was...sad. pants forced back on and started walking him back. Soul Vera it his a soul after belt and pants wrapped a soul. But two tied them together. They walked him to a volcano. UN was there. Soul Vera: Upchuck Norris! Upchuck Norris: You all looked so miserable in those unawesome pants. So I gave you new ones. Ones that obey me. But pants made him walk to UN. Upchuck Norris: So...Even you wanna join the pant craze, eh? Soul Vera: No... But after becomes turned Master SoulWeaver form, SoulWeaver Vera to Upchuck Norris slapped Vera. Vera fell down, UN called for everybody else. Luckily, the belt tying Vera's hands together loosened and fell off. Guardian Galvanic Mechamorph Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Aegis X7 (SoulWeaver Adventures): (screams) Perodua Viva Accident! (read too, but SoulWeaver Vera fused with him) Upchuck Norris: Perodua Viva Accident technique impossible! Galvanic Mechamorph Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Aegis X7 after uses Broly's Gigantic Spike at Upchuck Norris down. One pair kicked Guardian Galvanic Mechamorph Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Aegis X7. But uses any Gigantic Press to defeated the pants made a link to a Fred video on YouTube and trapped the pants inside. Guardian Galvanic Mechamorph Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Aegis X7 (fused with Perodua Viva Accident, SoulWeaver Adventures): You did not YouTube in the internet?! Upchuck Norris: Awesome, but not awesome enough. I'll be back to awesomify this planet...I'm just tired. snapped his fingers and he and his pants teleported away. Guardian Galvanic Mechamorph Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Aegis X7 (fused with Perodua Viva Accident, SoulWeaver Adventures): It is let's to about Perodua Viva Accident totally using Broly's techniques, cool! The end, but is used is complete to them, Timestamp was one of them. Trivia *Guardian Galvanic Mechamorph Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Aegis X7 is fused technique is Perodua Viva Accident, technique is Broly at the same time. Category:Episodes